The Focused Ultrasound Surgery Foundation (FUSF) is a nonprofit organization created to accelerate the development and adoption of focused ultrasound -an innovative, noninvasive therapeutic technology. Developed to its full potential, focused ultrasound could revolutionize treatments for many of today's most serious and debilitating conditions, ranging from benign and cancerous tumors to neurological conditions such as essential tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy and stroke. The FUSF funds research, hosts workshops and symposia, leads advocacy and patient support initiatives, creates Centers of Excellence and serves as the nexus of a worldwide collaborative research community. Our diverse and multidisciplinary community includes researchers, clinicians, government officials and device makers. An event that has become essential to our work is the International Symposium on Focused Ultrasound Therapy. Attended by leading researchers and key opinion leaders, this biannual conference provides a unique opportunity for participants to learn about leading edge research and recent developments, form and expand collaborative endeavors, and chart future initiatives. FUSF's symposia are recognized as the most comprehensive, energizing and well-attended meetings in the field of focused ultrasound. Scheduled for October 14-17, 2012 in Bethesda, Maryland, our third international symposium will be the first to encompass both MR-guided and ultrasound-guided treatments. The agenda has been expanded to three full days and will include plenary sessions, panel discussions, poster presentations and technical exhibits. FUSF plans to offer Young Investigator travel grants to ten early career scientists-graduate students, research fellows, clinical fellows and junior faculty from around the world- enabling them to attend our 2012 symposium. In addition to honored status and special recognition, grant recipients will present their focused ultrasound research and interact with senior investigators and respected thought-leaders. Successfully introduced at our 2010 symposium, FUSF's Young Investigators Award Program has become a coveted career development opportunity. Through this application, the Foundation proposes the use of NIH funding to support our travel grant initiatives in 2012 and 2014. Total scientific meeting support of $23,000/year is requested. These funds will be used to cover up to $2,000 in participation expenses for ten Young Investigators as well as administrative overhead for executing the program. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Because therapeutic focused ultrasound is an early stage medical technology, much of its ultimate impact on public health will be determined by the generation of researchers and clinicians now in training. The Young Investigators Award Program will enable members of this cohort to attend the bi-annual International Symposium on Focused Ultrasound Therapy and offer them opportunities to showcase their research, to learn from and interact with the pioneers and leaders in the field and to participate in the conversations and collaborations that are shaping this emerging area of medicine.